The present application relates generally to controls for internal combustion engine systems including SCR exhaust aftertreatment. A number of proposals have been made for controlling such systems. Existing attempts to provide such controls suffer from a number of drawbacks, problems and shortcomings including, for example, those respecting the ability to tailor controls to different engine and SCR exhaust aftertreatment operating conditions and to accommodate variations in platform and/or hardware. There remains a significant need for the unique controls methods, systems, and apparatuses disclosed herein.